Из зверинца
by TuttaL
Summary: Кёрли снова дает о себе знать, на сей раз – похитив королеву школьного выпускного Ронду Ллойд. Перевод с английского "All the animals in the zoo", автор Heidi Patacki
1. Часть I

**Природа никогда не предаст душу, любящую ее.**

 **Уильям Вордсворт**

Хельга Патаки взошла на пустые трибуны футбольного стадиона. Для апрельской ночи было довольно прохладно, весна еще не добралась до пригородов Нью-Йорка. Изо рта шел пар от ее дыхания, и ее взору предстал Арнольд, ожидающий ее наверху.

— Вот ты где, — поприветствовал он ее, когда Хельга приблизилась. — И к чему это все, Хельга? Мы пропустим церемонию выбора короля и королевы прома.

— Ты пришел, — произнесла она, еще не отдышавшись после подъема. Она разгладила складки своего наряда из тафты цвета фуксии, доставшегося ей по наследству от Ольги; но когда ее сестру выбрали королевой прома в 1987 году, мода была совершенно иной. Арнольд выглядел замечательно во взятом на прокат смокинге, разве что немного взъерошенный от волнения касательно сегодняшнего вечера. Галстук он уже снял и повязал себе на правую руку.

— Да, Фиби передала мне твою записку. Так зачем ты меня позвала?

«Да уж», — подумала Хельга, но всего лишь улыбнулась.

— Арнольд, — начала она и сделала глубокий вдох, глядя на небо; она представляла небо, сплошь усыпанное звездами, которые были сокрыты где-то за смогом и световым загрязнением. — Когда Лайла порвала с тобой за неделю до прома, я была так счастлива! Я вприпрыжку неслась домой и смеялась всю ночь напролет.

— Ну спасибо, — пробормотал он. Арнольд пребывал не в лучшем настроении. Ему пришлось прийти на выпускной с Шиной, в последний момент из жалости согласившейся составить ему компанию после инцидента с Лайлой.

— Не от злорадства, конечно, — пояснила Хельга. — Хотя, в какой-то степени приятно созерцать твой оптимизм, даже когда тебе отвешивают пощечину. Но — нет! Арнольд, я не за этим тебя сюда позвала, а чтобы сказать...

Хельга умолкла, а брови Арнольда поползли вверх.

— Арнольд, я люблю тебя.

Сперва он выглядел ошарашенным, но смущение быстро сменилось выражением облегчения. К большому удивлению и восторгу Хельги, он шагнул вперед и заключил ее в объятия.

— О, Хельга! — воскликнул он, и на мгновение она засомневалась, не снится ли ей все это. Но он случайно наступил ей на ногу, и эта чудесная боль в пальцах лишь усилила реальность этой ситуации.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила она, оттолкнув его. — Ты... рад?

— Да! — ответил он, сжимая ее за плечи. — Хельга, все эти годы я боялся сказать тебе, но — я тоже тебя люблю! И всегда любил!

Лицо Хельги засияло ярче флуоресцентных огней стадиона.

— Арнольд, — проскулила она.

— Хельга, — прошептал он.

— Арнольд!

— Хельга!

— Арнольд!

— Хельга!

— Арнольд! — до них вдруг донеслись возгласы и топот шагов по стадионным ступенькам. Обернувшись, они увидели Сида, Гарольда и Стинки в смокингах — один другого краше, — несущихся им навстречу.

Хельга тихонько выругалась, когда Арнольд убрал руки и повернулся к парням, нахмурившись.

— В чем дело, ребята? — поинтересовался он, когда троица достигла верха лестницы, хватая ртами воздух.

— Это Кёрли! — умудрился выдавить из себя Сид. — Он вернулся!

— Что? — удивился Арнольд, пытаясь не замечать того, что Хельга принялась громко постукивать ногой.

Кёрли Гаммельторпа окончательно выдворили из школы в январе, после нескольких более агрессивных, чем обычно, срывов в этом учебном году: громкие разглагольствования насчет фундаменталистов Лайлы и Стинки, когда те устроили очередные анти-эволюционные дебаты на уроке биологии, демонстративные нарушения данных обещаний и кратковременное семидневное увлечение буддизмом, после чего его отправили к психиатру. Но апогей настал во время урока экономики в классе Арнольда в начале второго семестра — преподающий у них профессор только закончил проверять их первый тест, и на его столе лежала кипа бумаг.

— Пока не закончится урок, — сказал он им в, вероятно, иногда присущей многим учителям издевательской манере с толикой властности. Это стало для Кёрли последней каплей. После пяти минут выслушивания монотонного рассказа профессора о спросе и предложении, пока все остальные ученики отрешенно глядели на тесты, он прокричал:

— Это несправедливо! К черту власть! К черту все это! — после чего выскочил из-за стола. Он неистово подбежал к бумагам, сгреб их и бросил в воздух в сторону парт. Когда никто из обучающихся не ринулся искать в этом хаосе свой тест — все были слишком шокированы, — Кёрли начал критиковать их. — Почему вы не бросите ему вызов? — крикнул он и опустился на колени. — Вы смотрите на меня, словно я сумасшедший, но единственный, кто здесь ненормальный — это он! — он повернулся в попытке указать на профессора, но тот уже удалился для вызова школьной охраны.

Кёрли сразу и окончательно был отстранен от школьной системы и принужден к трем месяцам пребывания в психиатрической лечебнице. Но, как и следовало ожидать от Кёрли, вместо того, чтобы подчиниться, он сбежал из города. Никто толком не озаботился его поисками — даже его семья испустила вздох облегчения. И бомба замедленного действия была активирована.

— Значит, чокнутый вернулся, — раздраженно сказала Хельга. — И что? Он же не опасен.

— Э, нет, — произнес Гарольд, до сих пор тяжело дыша, словно у него вот-вот случится инсульт. — Он... забрал...

— Он ушел, похитив королеву прома, Арнольд, — закончил Стинки до того, как у Гарольда появился шанс сделать это самому.

— Лайлу? — интонация Арнольда выдавала его обеспокоенность. — Боже мой, она в порядке?

Хельга негромко заворчала.

— Не Лайлу, — поправил Сид. — В этом году королевой прома стала Ронда.

— Оу, это многое объясняет, — прокомментировал Арнольд, припомнив детское увлечение Кёрли школьной примадонной. — Не знал, что Ронда стала королевой, мы пропустили церемонию.

— А что вы вообще тут делаете? — вдруг спросил Стинки.

— Ну, знаешь ли, — ответил Арнольд, указав большим пальцем в направлении Хельги, — делаем признания.

— Опять? — воскликнул Гарольд и закатил глаза.

— Отвали, Гарольд! — высказалась Хельга, соскочив со ступенек. — Это должно было стать большим и знаменательным моментом в моей жизни!

Арнольд охнул.

— Не волнуйся, чувак, — подбодрил Сид, — она снова стукнет тебя как только вы окажетесь на выпускном.

— Это уж точно, — согласился Арнольд. — Но что нам делать с Рондой?

— Арнольд, мой мальчик, — проговорил Стинки, положив руку на его плечо. — Мы все прекрасно знаем, как ты любишь помогать другим и все такое, но, я думаю, на сей раз лучше доверить это дело полиции.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — пробормотал Арнольд. — Надеюсь, с ней все нормально.

Сид хмыкнул.

— Ты шутишь? Да после десяти минут болтовни и нытья Ронды Веллингтон-Ллойд он привезет ее обратно!

Тем временем в ржавом Бонневиле 1978 года, движущемся по пересекающему город мосту, Ронда Ллойд заново наносила румяна, глядя в зеркало с пассажирской стороны.

— У тебя прекрасные скулы, дорогая, как и всегда, — прокомментировал ее водитель.

— О, заткнись, — гаркнула она на него в ответ. — Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я стараюсь выглядеть хорошо для тебя, — она одарила его презрительным взглядом. — Я просто готовлюсь к встрече с журналистами из команды новостей, которые захотят взять интервью о моем душераздирающем опыте, после того, как тебя отправят обратно в дурдом, — она выпрямила короткие черные волосы и принялась разглядывать тиару со стразами, врученную ей на проме. — Стоит ли мне надеть диадему?

— Ты выглядишь прекраснее всех на свете даже без нее, моя голубка.

— Ты прав, это будет чересчур, — согласилась Ронда, положив ее обратно себе на колени, и вздохнула. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, на что идешь. Ты вынуждаешь меня пропустить вечеринку после выпускного.

Таддеус Гаммельторп III испустил тяжелый вздох.

— Мне неловко причинять тебе даже малейший дискомфорт, Ронда, — признался он. — Но, боюсь, что жизнь без тебя представляет потенциальную угрозу моему рассудку. И я уверен, что смогу устроить нам обоим жизнь, которая удовлетворит...

— Жизнь? — хохотнула она. — Послушай, приятель, у тебя, в лучшем случае, есть десять минут, пока мой отец не поднимет на уши детективов, полицейских и охотников за головами со всего штата ради погони за тобой!

— Конечно, есть риски, — невозмутимо добавил Кёрли, — и я понимаю твои настроения — мы должны знать, на что мы способны сейчас. Кто знает, как все обернется...

— Вижу, ты плохо все спланировал, — высказалась Ронда и, опустив стекло, высунула локоть наружу. — На проме все узнали тебя.

— Это не имеет значения, — заверил ее Кёрли.

— Почему же? — уточнила она, ощутив укол страха впервые за все то время, как былой отважный Кёрли взял ее в заложницы. — Ты собираешься съехать с обрыва?

— Ни за что! — Кёрли нахмурился. — Это неважно. Ронда, потому что прежде, чем ночь подойдет к концу, я перестану быть твоим похитителем.

— А кем же ты будешь — дай угадаю, — моим мужем? — фыркнула она.

— Я не верю в институт брака, — ответил Кёрли, мотнув головой. — Мне не нужны «статус» или «организованная религия», диктующие мне быть верным тебе. Я с радостью сдержу эту клятву преданности сам по себе.

— Как будто это так сложно! — расхохоталась Ронда. — Не сомневаюсь, что тебе поступают тонны предложений от других женщин, Кёрл, — она закатила глаза. — Приятель, это выглядит настолько жалко, что было бы даже забавно, не застрянь я с тобой в одной машине. Если это вообще можно назвать машиной.

Кёрли снова вздохнул.

— Знаю, сейчас ты на меня злишься, — серьезно сказал он, — но я надеюсь, что со временем ты сумеешь простить меня за те неудобства, которые я тебе причинил, завоевывая тебя.

Ронда собиралась снова дать волю оскорблениям, но в ее клатче затрезвонил мобильник, прежде чем она успела это осуществить.

— Ты же не выстрелишь в меня, если я отвечу? — спросила она, вынимая маленький красный телефон из сумочки.

— Делай, что пожелаешь, — отозвался Кёрли. — Пистолет не заряжен,— добавил он, кивнув в сторону пистолета, лежащего на его коленях.

— О, Господи Иисусе! — воскликнула Ронда, уставившись на него. — Тогда какой вообще в этом всем смысл?.. Алло? Папочка? Да, я в порядке, разумеется. Я же говорила, что смогу сама позаботиться о себе. Что? Ох — конечно, продолжай обвинять во всем меня. Я не виновата в пожаре на яхте. Не в моих силах уследить за действиями всех моих знакомых!

— Ронда, — пробормотал Кёрли, — отвлекись на секунду.

— Ах, с удовольствием! — ухмыльнулась она, бросила трубку об пол салона и принялась бить по ней ногой, покуда не разломала на куски. — Что за человек! Он относится ко мне, как к ребенку. Как будто я могу проконтролировать каждый окурок в каждой пепельнице по всей территории нашей собственности! Заблокировал мою карточку из-за какой-то яхты и небольшого лесного пожара! Они ведь держали его под контролем на протяжении двенадцати часов.

— Дорогая, — обратился к ней Кёрли,— послушай саму себя.

— Не говори мне, что я отродье. Ты сам страдаешь неконтролируемыми гневными припадками, к примеру, когда твой преподаватель отказался вернуть твой тест до окончания урока. Господь не позволит всемогущему Кёрли подождать сорок пять минут, чтобы узнать свои баллы!

— Так ты слышала об этом, — вздохнул он. — Я не утверждаю, что все мои предшествующие действия были невинны. Я чувствую, что сильно повзрослел, пока был вне школы.

— Да уж, ты дорос до похищения, — пробурчала Ронда.

— Да, дорос, черт подери, — выпалил Кёрли, сильнее вцепившись в руль. — Может показаться неправдоподобным, но, в конечном итоге, я двигаюсь навстречу жизни, которая будет мне по зубам. И я добиваюсь, чего хочу.

— Почему я? — вдруг спросила Ронда. — Почему не кто-нибудь идеальный вроде Лайлы? Или Патаки — такая же психопатка.

Кёрли улыбнулся.

— Это работает даже лучше, чем я предполагал. Ты заинтересовалась мной.

— Я просто поддерживаю беседу, пока мы ждем копов, — проворчала Ронда.

— Знаешь, ты могла бы ускорить мой арест. Я сказал тебе, что мой пистолет не заряжен, а у тебя был телефон. Почему бы не позвонить полиции и не сообщить им о нашем местонахождении, и что я не вооружен? Ты бы еще успела отправиться на вечеринку после того, как отделаешься от репортеров.

— Что заставляет тебя думать, что я прониклась к тебе симпатией? — она жестоко расхохоталась. — Может, я просто хочу помучить своих стариков, ты об этом подумал? Может, я просто обделенная и жаждущая внимания богатая девушка, удивленная тем, что отец вообще знает ее телефонный номер?

— Возможно, — уступил Кёрли, но Ронда все же думала, что он считает иначе.

— Бред какой-то, — буркнула она, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я все еще могу остановиться у телефонной будки, чтобы ты вызвала полицию, — предложил он.

Ронда сочла это просто блефом, но лишь уставилась в окно, ничего не сказав. Действительно ли ей хотелось пойти на вечеринку к Надин? Там будут все те же лица — Надин, ее подпевалы, с годами уводящие ее все дальше и дальше от Ронды. Пипод Кид, с которым ей приходится косвенно соперничать, обмениваясь историями о летних домах отдыха их семей в Европе:

— На нашей вилле в Риме произрастают самые замечательные виноградники.

— Ох, как заурядно! Вам повезло — наша почти утопает в своей роскоши: все выложено мрамором, домашний кинотеатр, новый корт для гольфа — боюсь, местные считают нас выпендрежниками! Но, несомненно, им понравилось бы в доме с виноградником — ах, близость к простолюдинам часто недооценивают, ты так не думаешь?

А что будет после вечеринки? Ее ухажер — Даг из загородного клуба с ужасными зубами, но его отцу принадлежит Joyce Snack Foods, а его мать прогрессивная феминистка-скульптор — утомит Ронду своими попытками соблазнения, покуда она, наконец, не улизнет домой, где обнаружит, что родителей до сих пор там нет, ведь они пропадают на «приносящих пользу» ужинах. Может, она будет сидеть в полутемной кухне и пить персиковое шампанское из запасов матери, ощущая впивающиеся в нее когти своего будущего: придется привыкнуть к деловому стилю в одежде, будет думать она, выхватывая свое отражение в зеркальной поверхности посудомоечной машины. В университете Роджет — престижном учебном заведении для девушек в Париже, где ее мать «потянула за нужные ниточки», чтобы загладить ее менее чем выдающиеся оценки и отказ в посещении элитной высшей школы — будут проходить балы в вечерних платьях при искусственном освещении, на которых будут присутствовать парни в смокингах, приехавшие из других престижных заведений. Такая вот замысловатая система организации браков.

— Тебе будет комфортно. — уверяла ее мама, пребывающая в восторге от зачисления дочери туда. — И не забывай о нашем трюке, чтобы избежать вони старого Парижа — слегка мазнуть под носом клубничным блеском для губ.

«Так я никогда ничего не испытаю», — кисло подумала Ронда.

— А может, я хочу почувствовать, как плохо пахнет Париж, — пробурчала она.

— Хм?

— Ничего. Еще раз вокруг квартала, сударь, — пошутила она. — Как ты считаешь — каждые дополнительные десять минут, которые ты удерживаешь меня, добавляют по году к твоему приговору? Посмотрим, насколько далеко мы дойдем, верно?

— Это неважно, — повторил Кёрли. — Но мне кажется, я слышу сирены.

Ронда прислушалась и тоже различила знакомый вой, но когда на улицах Нью-Йорка не звучало сирен? Впрочем, они отъезжали от города все дальше и дальше.

— Хочу есть, — заявила Ронда, приметив забегаловку впереди. — Мы можем остановиться?

— Как пожелаешь, — отозвался Кёрли, вывернул руль и припарковался перед закусочной.

— Может, тебе стоило бы оставить машину позади здания, — растерянно проговорила Ронда. — Тебе не стать выдающимся преступником, — добавила она.

Кёрли пожал плечами и вылез из машины, проигнорировав ее совет.

— Я не боюсь копов, — заявил он.

— Почему же? — поинтересовалась Ронда, намереваясь открыть дверь, но прежде, чем она успела ухватиться за ручку, Кёрли успел обежать вокруг машины и распахнул ее перед ней. Ронда удостоила его своим взором.

— Неплохо, — сухо сказала она, позволив помочь ей выйти. — Я начинаю привыкать к этой рутине психопата-Ромео, — она закатила глаза, и они направились в ресторанчик.

Когда они оказались у входной двери, Кёрли выступил вперед и придержал ее для Ронды. Она фыркнула, издав смешок. Зайдя вовнутрь, он подался вперед, остановил Ронду и прошептал ей на ухо:

— Я не боюсь копов, потому что знаю, что я сильнее их.

— Сильнее? — Ронда рассмеялась. — С этим маленьким незаряженным пистолетом, заткнутым за пояс твоих штанов, ты считаешь себя сильнее всей полиции? Ха!

— Посмотрим, — улыбнулся Кёрли и последовал за ней вглубь заведения.

Они сели за столик и принялись наблюдать за машинами, проезжающими снаружи, покуда к ним не подошла официантка; и, хоть Ронде и было неясно, почему, она обнаружила себя мысленно возносящей молитвы, чтобы сюда не ворвались копы, начав опасаться, не отследили ли они ее звонок. Она взглянула на сидящего напротив Кёрли — маньяка, который напугал ее до потери пульса, взойдя на сцену в спортзале сразу после водружения короны ей на голову и приставив к ней пистолет. «Мне жаль», — сказал он тогда, — «но пора идти».

Ронда была зла на него, но еще больше ее злило то, что она не может представить иного места, где хотела бы сейчас быть. Не то чтобы она предпочитала грязный столик закусочной в компании чокнутого парня, самым гланым было то, что ее жизнь просто-напросто не дает ей того, что, по идее, должна была бы, по крайней мере, того, что она всегда подразумевала. Это было даже в какой-то степени захватывающе, но не было... испытаний. Все превратилось в монтонный туман пьяных вечеринок и никчемных походов по магазинам. Ронда знала, что большинство людей ненавидят ее, просто боятся это показать. Также ей было известно, что она победила в выборах королевы прома только потому что заплатила Сиду пятьсот долларов за подтасовку результатов в ящике для голосования.

— О чем задумалась? — поинтересовался Кёрли.

Ронда посмотрела на него и сдивнула брови.

— Не твое дело, — тут же ответила она, своим тоном пресекая любые дальнейшие расспросы.

— Зато честно, — произнес Кёрли и снова уставился в окно. Ронда не купилась на эту чушь в виде бравады о том, что он не боится полиции. Она следила за взглядом серых глаз, сканировавших дорогу.

— Очки, — вдруг сказала она, не подумав. Кёрли перевел взор на нее.

— Что?

— Ничего, — смутившись, ответила она. — Просто вспомнила, что ты носил очки.

— Да, — он слегка улыбнулся. — Я перешел на контактные линзы в шестом классе. Ого! Спасибо, что заметила.

— Да, да, — пробурчала Ронда, расценив его ответ как сарказм.

— Нет, я серьезно! — заверил он. — Это мне льстит, правда.

— Почему должно льстить, что спустя чуть ли не десять лет я заметила, что ты снял очки? — съязвила Ронда. — Если тебе пришлось даже похитить меня, чтобы я взглянула на тебя хотя бы еще один раз?

— Потому что, — ответил он с улыбкой маньяка, — ты заметила меня, Ронда. Я считаю чем-то невероятным, что кто-то вроде тебя может заметить такого, как я, хотя бы раз в сотню лет.

— Отчего же? — промолвила Ронда, сверля его взглядом, пораженная его непоколебимой увлеченностью. — Что вообще во мне такого замечательного, в конце концов? Что делает меня привлекательной для похищения? Почему не Лайла, какая-нибудь «золотая девочка»?

— Лайла! — выпалил Кёрли, едва не расхохотавшись от подобного заявления. — Уж поверь мне, Ронда, девушки вроде Лайлы поверхностны, глубоки лишь на пару дюймов. Там не то что позариться – завоевывать нечего! Но ты...

— Что заставляет тебя думать, что я не поверхностна? Ты даже не знаешь меня, ты... — Ронда удержала себя от очередного оскорбления. Ей не хотелось окончательно втаптывать в грязь его маленькое безумное сердечко.

— Потому что тебе больно, — спокойно ответил Кёрли. — Как и мне.

— Что? — Ронда выдавила смешок. — Что значит — больно?

Он лишь смотрел на нее в ответ с сочувствующим выражением лица. Ронде становилось все некомфортней под его пронизывающим взглядом, и она была благодарна так вовремя появившейся, чтобы принять заказ, официантке — полной женщине с седыми волосами. Ронда заказала кофе, а Кёрли — порцию блинов.

— Кажется, ты сказала, что проголодалась? — уточнил он, когда женщина удалилась. Ронда дернула плечами:

— Пропал аппетит, — пробурчала она, обхватив руками предплечья.

— Ты замерзла? — на автомате спросил Кёрли, наполовину встав с сидения.

— Нет, я в порядке! — вспылила Ронда. — Ох, что мы творим? Это сумасшествие. Что вообще будет дальше, ты об этом подумал? Или ты считаешь, что вот так запросто выйдешь сухим из воды?

— А мне это и не нужно, — самодовольно сказал Кёрли. — Это не похищение; и ты, и все остальные скоро это поймут тоже. Это лишь начало нашей совместной жизни.

Ронда залилась смехом:

— Боже, да ты совсем спятил! — не без восторга воскликнула она. Сказать по правде, ей начинала доставлять удовольствие вся эта шарада. Это было самым интересным, что случалось с ней за последние годы. Кёрли расплылся в улыбке.

— Я знаю, что кажусь ненормальным, но это просто потому что я люблю тебя, Ронда. Я лишился рассудка с того самого дня, как впервые увидел тебя.

— И когда это было? — уточнила она, пока официантка ставила на стол кофе.

— Когда я переехал сюда, во втором классе, — ответил Кёрли. — Мой отец работал на рыбацком судне в Мэйне и получил травму на работе. Мы были бедны, и нам пришлось переехать сюда и жить с моими дядей и тетей, и то с условием, что мы будем помогать им с их бизнесом — химчисткой. Я был подавлен — я ненавидел такой далекий переезд от дома и от друзей в Мэйне. Но когда я в первый день пришел в школу и увидел тебя, сидящей в классе, мир снова стал таким, как надо!

Ронда хмыкнула и сделала глоток кофе.

— Ты была такой сильной и казалась злой, — продолжил Кёрли. — Я был заворожен! Куда бы ты ни пошла, ты приковывала к себе всеобщее внимание. У меня так никогда не получалось — чтобы люди меня заметили, мне приходилось закатывать истерики и вести себя, словно я сумасшедший. Отсюда и сегодняшний инцидент.

Ронда помотала головой.

— Значит, я была выскокомерной мелюзгой, — промолвила она. — А может, я до сих пор такая. Какого черта ты решил, что нам суждено быть вместе?

Снова появилась официантка, помешав его ответу, на сей раз с блинами. Кёрли тут же принялся их уплетать, с чего можно было сделать вывод, что он очень голоден.

— Я просто знаю, — проговорил он с набитым ртом. — Мы с тобой очень похожи.

Ронда разразилась таким сильным смехом, что чуть не расплескала кофе.

— Ага, конечно!

— А что? — удивился Кёрли, оторвавшись от блинов. — Мы оба готовы на все, чтобы получить желаемое. Оба жаждем внимания, даже больше — нуждаемся в нем. Мы оба хотим, чтобы люди думали, будто мы вырвем им сердце, если они как-то не так на нас посмотрят, но глубоко внутри мы заботливые и добрые.

— С чего ты взял, что я заботливая и добрая? — с издевкой спросила Ронда. — Ты же знаешь о сгоревшей яхте? Так вот, я видела, как треклятая сигарета упала на пол, видела, как начался пожар. Я вывела всех наружу и сделала вид, что ничего не заметила. Я допустила, чтобы отцовская яхта стоимостью в миллион долларов и половина нашего дома для отдыха сгорели, просто потому что злилась на родителей за то, что они не взяли меня с собой в Испанию на тот уикэнд, хотя обещали. Я стерва, Кёрли. Ничто не оправдывает меня, так что развей свои чертовы заблуждения.

— Дело не в Испании, — заявил он с опять набитым новой порцией блинов ртом.

— Прости, что? — резко отреагировала Ронда.

— Дело не в Испании, — повторил Кёрли, прожевав пищу. — Ты была тогда — да и сейчас — зла на родителей, потому что не чувствуешь, что они любят тебя.

— О, я тебя умоляю, — буркнула Ронда, все же пролив свой кофе.

— Это нормально. Я чувствовал то же самое с тех пор, как мой отец покончил с собой.

Ронда подняла глаза, шокированная услышанным.

— Я думал, — продолжил он, — если бы он любил меня, разве покинул бы? Причем только из-за того, что не справился с обязанностями кормильца? Мне было десять лет — разве он не понимал, что для меня это неважно, и для мамы тоже? Что он значит для нас гораздо больше, чем любые деньги, которые он мог бы принести домой?

Ронда не знала, что сказать. К своему удивлению, она дотянулась через стол и положила руку на его ладонь. Кёрли перевел взгляд на нее.

— Мама исчезла после того, как это случилось, — вымолвил он.

— О, мой Бог, — не сдержалась Ронда, убрав руку из-за накатившей неловкости. — Она оставила тебя?

— Не физически. Но она стала словно пустой оболочкой после его смерти. Она едва смотрела на меня. Я был очень похож на него, и, наверное, ее это ранило. Но почему ее скорбь должна была одержать верх над заботой о сыне, который жив? — он посмотрел в сторону. — Прости. Я не собирался... говорить об этом; мы должны знать все друг о друге, но не предполагалось, что сегодня...

— Нет, все в порядке, — промолвила Ронда, глядя на свои колени. — Мне жаль насчет... твоей жизни.

— Так или иначе, — Кёрли кашлянул и быстро сменил тему, — ты спросила, что у нас общего, так вот — много чего. Например, каждый из нас — единственный ребенок в семье.

— Я где-то читала, что единственные дети в семье не подходят друг другу. Потому что они слишком эгоистичны. И... в общем, — замялась она, — я не единственная, на самом деле.

— Нет? — удивился Кёрли, сдвинув брови с выражением лица ученого, который был твердо уверен в своих расчетах, но вдруг обнаружил, что его ответ неверен.

Ронда грустно улыбнулась.

— Пожалуй, в своих исследованиях ты упустил Рэйчел. Она была моей сестрой-близняшкой, генетически и вообще.

— Что с ней случилось? — Кёрли сразу догадался, что ее больше нет в живых.

— Она была мертворожденной, — пояснила Ронда. — Но дело в том, что об этом было известно до нашего рождения. Мама знала, что носит умершего ребенка оставшееся время своей беременности.

— Но, — возразил Кёрли, — она вынашивала и живого ребенка тоже.

— Верно, — согласилась Ронда. — Ничего нельзя было поделать, пока я не появлюсь на свет вместе со своей мертвой сестрой. Мама стала... другой после беременности. Она сделала лапаротомию как можно скорее после нашего рождения. Иногда я думаю... то есть, не знаю наверняка... Но иногда мне кажется, что мама винит в смерти Рэйчел меня. Словно я украла ее силу в утробе, или что-то в этом духе.

— Это безумие, — сказал Кёрли.

— Разве? — Ронда посмотрела на него пронзительным взглядом. — Откуда тебе знать? Может, так и было. Уж не знаю, почему ты вообще хочешь иметь со мной дело. Я забираю жизнь из каждого, к кому прикасаюсь.

— Но, возможно, я один из тех, кто достаточно силен, чтобы выстоять, — Кёрли наклонился и стал глядеть на нее с такой интенсивностью, которая пугала и захватывала дух одновременно. Ронда отвела взор, и сердце забилось чаще, когда вдалеке показались красно-синие отблески света.

— Черт,— сбивчивым шепотом проговорила она. Кёрли уже положил на стол деньги и поднялся, протянув Ронде руку.

— Пойдем, — позвал он.

Ронда взглянула на него. Он сумасшедший. Он неудачник с пистолетом. Незаряженным. Пустой ствол против команды полицейских, мчащихся по дороге. Сирены теперь было слышно отчетливо.

И все же он был по-своему красив. Вдруг осознав это в свете флуоресцентных прожекторов закусочной, Ронда не могла поверить, что никогда не замечала этого раньше. Он был высоким, с черными волосами, почти равномерно обрамляющими его лицо, заканчиваясь возле ушей. И что-то было в его серых глазах — обещание, искренность, которые ей никогда не предлагал никто другой, — что-то, что побудило ее взять его за руку, побежать к двери, крепко сжимая его ладонь, запрыгнуть в его машину и возносить надежды, чтобы то ужасное возникшее у нее чувство — что все это закончится плохо, и не обойдется без кровопролития — было ошибочным.

Кёрли завел машину, когда полиция уже въехала на парковку.

— Гони! — неистово выкрикнула Ронда.

А он как будто застыл. Ронда полагала, что его бесстрашие окажется правдой — это звучало убедительно, когда они были одни, — но когда появились копы, это была совершенно другая история. Несколько офицеров позади них вышли из машин, поднимая пистолеты.

— Кёрли! — кричала Ронда, но он, казалось, запаниковал — сидел абсолютно неподвижно с широко распахнутыми глазами и трясущейся рукой на руле. Ронда, решив, что его нужно слегка взбодрить, подалась вперед и оставила на его щеке мокрый поцелуй. Он мгновенно ожил и, широко улыбнувшись ей, вжал педаль газа в пол. Ронда с облегчением охнула, ликуя.

Разогнавшись, они выехали с парковки, полиция осталась позади, но находилась по-прежнему близко. Ронда услышала выстрелы.

— Господи Иисусе! — воскликнула она. — Разве они могут стрелять, если у тебя заложник?

Конечно, могут. Одна из пуль в конечном счете достигла цели — попала в шину заднего колеса, и Кёрли с Рондой ощутили, что ее спустило. Машина подскочила и вильнула на дороге, свернув на другую полосу.

— Черт, — сказал Кёрли тихо, но со странным спокойствием. Он посмотрел на Ронду: — придется бежать.

— Может, нам сдаться? — взмолилась Ронда. — Я упрошу их не предъявлять обвинений.

— Ты несовершеннолетняя, — напомнил Кёрли. — Твои родители все равно упекут меня за решетку.

— Ты прав, — промолвила она, когда Кёрли свернул на обочину, оказавшись всего в десяти футах от полицейских. — Бежим! — закричала она.

Кёрли распахнул дверь и ухватил Ронду за руку, потянув ее за собой. Они отъехали так далеко от города, что лишь деревья располагались вдоль неширокого шоссе, и они направились в чащу, не разнимая рук, с бешено колотящимися у обоих сердцами.

Это сумасшествие, думала Ронда. Этот парень чокнутый. Но она крепко держалась за его руку, пока они бежали. Было слышно, как копы пробирались сквозь деревья сзади них. Они больше не стреляли — вероятность попасть в Ронду теперь была слишком высока. И Кёрли был прав: он был сильнее — по крайней мере, уж точно быстрее, — чем они. Кёрли и Ронде удалось укрыться, пригнувшись за поваленным деревом после почти десяти минут погони, и они оба сидели, не шевелясь, прислушиваясь к своим преследователям.

Никто из них не осмеливался заговорить, но они не сводили друг с друга глаз в мягком свете луны, пытаясь успокоить тяжелое дыхание. Кёрли смотрел на Ронду взглядом, говорящим: «Видишь? Я сделаю ради тебя что угодно». Это было так болезненно, очевидно и внезапно, что Ронде захотелось расплакаться. Это была та самая безусловная любовь, которой ей не хватало на протяжении всей жизни. И эта любовь была всегда, наблюдая за ней с другого конца детской площадки?

Когда голоса и шаги полицейских стали тише, отдаляясь в другие части леса, Ронда приблизилась к Кёрли и обвила его руками. Он поддался ей, и Ронда ощутила, как он припал лицом к ее шее и вдохнул ее запах. Она сделала то же самое — от него пахло океаном, слезами — солеными и прекрасными, как что-то потерянное, что было найдено.

— Я буду любить тебя до конца своих дней, — прошептал он возле ее кожи.

Спустя несколько часов, проведенных за застенчивыми поцелуями, поглаживаниями Кёрли волос Ронды и ее нежными прикосновениями к щетине на его щеках, они поднялись, чтобы уйти. На склоне было чисто, по крайней мере, сейчас.

— Куда мы пойдем? — спросила Ронда, подняв взор к небу. Первая, едва видимая звезда мерцала на далеком горизонте.

— Не знаю. Думаю, нам нужно вернуться к шоссе — будем идти вдоль дороги, но оставаться в лесу. Я уверен, что мы найдем кого-нибудь или что-нибудь, что нам поможет, — он улыбнулся и сжал ее руку. — Не волнуйся, все получится. Я обещаю.

Ронда кивнула и слабо улыбнулась, хоть она и не могла перестать думать, что ничего не выйдет. От событий прошлой ночи в голове гудело; временами, пока они шли, ей казалось, что она спит.

После часа блужданий, не отыскав ни одного волшебного человека или вещи, которые бы помогли им в побеге, Ронда была готова рухнуть на землю.

— Мне нужно отдохнуть, — сообщила она Кёрли.

— У нас нет времени, — ответил он. — Нужно найти тебе еды и подходящее место для ночлега. Иди сюда, — он развел руки.

— Что это значит? Ты не можешь нести меня.

— Почему нет? — поинтересовался он.

— Это... это просто... — Ронда запнулась, не зная, что ей чувствовать. — Просто это слишком! — наконец выкрикнула она. — Да что с тобой? Почему ты такой идеальный? Как ты можешь так самоотверженно любить меня? Это все чересчур, чтобы быть правдой.

Кёрли лишь усмехнулся, подошел к ней и поднял, удобно расположив в своих руках.

— Прежде чем все закончится, — заявил он, смотря ей прямо в глаза, — ты поверишь.

Сдавшись, Ронда позволила ему себя нести. Она положила голову ему на грудь и слушала биение его сердца, то и дело погружаясь в неглубокий, вызванный усталостью сон. В один из таких моментов, даже различая, прижавшись ухом, успокаивающий ритм, ей приснилось, что Кёрли стрельнули прямо в сердце, и она, вздрогнув, сразу проснулась.

— Все в порядке, — произнес Кёрли, уловив ее внезапный страх, когда она посмотрела на него. — Смотри, — он кивнув головой. Ронда взглянула в указанном направлении и увидела впереди небольшой мотель — Кёрли вышел из леса, пока она спала, и сейчас они стояли на парковке, усыпанной гравием.

— Нас узнают, если мы сюда заселимся? — спросила Ронда, когда Кёрли дал ей выскользнуть из своих рук.

— Не знаю, — стало его единственным ответом. Он направился ко входу, Ронда последовала за ним.

— Кёрли, подожди! Может, не стоит.

Кёрли обернулся.

— Это неважно, Ронда, — заверил он. — Нас поймают, рано или поздно. Разве не предпочтешь ты провести отпущенное нам время здесь, вместо того, чтобы бесконечно петлять по зарослям?

— Но... но, я думала, ты сказал, — Ронда замолкла, — что все будет хорошо! А теперь ты заявляешь, что нас поймают?

— Даже если нас поймают, — улыбнулся он, — все будет в порядке. Доверься мне.

После этого он вошел в здание, и Ронда наблюдала, как он разговаривает c портье, худым пожилым мужчиной, который вручил ему ключи. Кёрли вышел с ключом в руке и широко улыбнулся:

— Комната номер тринадцать, — сказал он. — Как тебе это?

Сердце Ронды ёкнуло.

— Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, — промолвила она по дороге в комнату.

— Я знаю, — сказал он. — Не волнуйся, со мной все будет нормально, — она хотела спросить, почему он так в этом уверен. Они достигли тринадцатого номера, и Кёрли отворил дверь, придержав ее для Ронды. — Гляди, наше убежище.

Ронда вошла вовнутрь, комната была обветшалой и мрачной, с двумя низкими кроватями и небольшой тумбочкой, на которой стоял старый телевизор. В номере была душевая справа от второй кровати, и через открытую дверь виднелась желтая банная занавеска. Кёрли захлопнул за ними дверь, запер ее и задернул шторы. Он подошел к маленькому столику, стоявшему между кроватями, и щелкнул выключателем стоящей на нем лампы. Тусклый свет заполнил собою комнату.

Кёрли сел на ближнюю к двери койку, а Ронда плюхнулась на соседнюю, повернулась набок и посмотрела на него. Он улыбнулся.

— Что? — спросила она, положив ладонь на лицо.

— Ничего. Я просто рад быть здесь с тобой.

— Ясно, — и тут предрассудки взяли над ней верх. — Ты ведь хочешь большего, не так ли?

Кёрли нахмурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты думаешь, я хочу секса с тобой?

— Конечно, хочешь, — решительно заявила она. — Разве это не единственное, чего действительно хотел, даже нет — ждал от меня любой парень, с которым я когда-либо встречалась?

— Что ж, ты права, — ответил он, что ей, разумеется, польстило. — Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью; конечно, хочу. Ты очень красивая, Ронда, это одна из причин, почему я влюбился в тебя — ты чрезвычайно привлекательна. Но это все не ради этого. Это я планировал в перспективе — сейчас ведь только начало. В конечном итоге, у нас будет уйма времени. Но не сегодня, и покуда ты сама этого не захочешь.

— А что, если я никогда не захочу? — парировала она в ответ. От фразы, слетевшей с ее языка, веяло жестокостью и неестественностью. Кёрли взглянул на нее, и по его лицу она поняла, что он смотрит куда-то вглубь нее и видит, что она уже к нему тянется.

— В таком случае, мы никогда и не будем, — все, что он ответил. От этих его слов Ронде захотелось заняться с ним любовью немедленно. Но она осталась на своем месте, на кровати.

— Ты отдыхай, — сказал он, поднимаясь. — Пойду отыщу торговый автомат и принесу тебе что-нибудь поесть.

Ронда села.

— Будь осторожен, — попросила она. Кёрли кивнул и вышел за дверь, прикрыв ее за собой.

Ронда легла на кровать, уставившись в потолок. Голова шла кругом, отчасти от голода, и частично от психологического и эмоционального переутомления. Что произошло за последние шесть часов? Она влюбилась в этого сумасшедшего парня, всеми отвергнутого и преступившего закон? Здравый смысл в ней пошатнулся от одной только подобной мысли, но что-то глубоко внутри окутало ее сердце, и у нее появилось ощущение, что ее тело засияло от нового знания — она любит его.

Она перекатилась на бок и издала стон. Это все слишком стремительно и слишком обреченно. Она услышала, как дверь позади нее открылась и закрылась. Кёрли обошел кровать, на которой она лежала, и присел рядом с ней.

— Я принес крендели, булочку с корицей, шоколадный батончик и содовую, — сообщил он. — Я не знал точно, что ты захочешь.

— Что? — холодно сказала Ронда, даже не взглянув на него. — Ты не изучил моих вкусовых пристрастий?

Он ничего не ответил, она развернулась и с безмолвным извинением взяла маленькую упаковку крендельков и открыла ее. Кёрли наблюдал за ней некоторое время, затем раскрыл батончик и съел половину, отложив остальное на прикроватный столик. Он щелкнул, откупоривая банку содовой, и они с Рондой принялись поочередно ее пить.

— Что с нами будет? — спросила Ронда. — Кажется, ты уверен, что все будет хорошо. Пожалуйста, убеди и меня.

Кёрли наклонился и поцеловал ее. Ронда выдохнула в его губы, попробовав на вкус дешевый шоколад, когда ее язык проскользнул между ними. Она ощутила, как Кёрли вздрогнул, когда их языки соприкоснулись. Обронив крендельки, она позволила заключить ее в объятия, и они повалились на кровать.

Когда он отстранился, то стал всматриваться в ее глаза, словно спрашивая, достаточно ли убедительно для нее. Недостаточно. Сладкое, бодрящее, невинное удовольствие, которое получали они друг от друга, было слишком идеальным — хотя и предполагало быть мимолетным. Ронда была уверена, что его у них отнимут. Приятные вещи, идеальные моменты чистейшего безумства не длятся долго, она это знала.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — прошептала она, слегка касаясь его губ своими. — Ты затянул меня в свой чокнутый мир, ты знаешь об этом?

— Знаю, — отозвался он, слегка улыбаясь и целуя ее щеки. — Разве это не замечательно? — Кёрли усмехнулся.

Ронда хихикнула и прижалась лицом к его груди, крепко обнимая.

— Откуда ты взялся? — она крепко зажмурилась, уткнувшись в его рубашку. — Ты ангел, я знаю. Ты не мог все это время быть здесь.

— Но я был. Просто ждал подходящего момента. Я всегда был здесь, рядом с тобой.

— Это жутко, — она издала смешок.

— Любовь — это вторжение. Тем, кто не могут с ней справиться, не дано ее испытать.

Ронда почувствовала наворачивающиеся слезы, когда он это произнес. Она подумала о своей матери. Любовь — вторжение; двое детей, растущих внутри нее — окончательный захват. Жизнь и смерть, инь и янь — это было для нее слишком. Она не справилась с этим, сдалась. И не сумела полюбить свою дочь.

— Так, где же ты был, — сменила тему Ронда. Она приподнялась и подперла голову рукой, глядя на него сверху вниз: — пока они искали тебя... чтобы отправить... в эту...

— Психиатрическую больницу? — закончил за нее Кёрли. Ронда пыталась игнорировать это словосочетание — психиатрическая больница. Если решением школы по отношению к Кёрли стало поместить его в отделение психиатрии, то вся система, весь этот мир — не в себе.

— Да, — тихо сказала Ронда.

— Когда я узнал, что они планируют для меня, я сбежал. Я проделал путь обратно в Мэйн, и пришел взглянуть на наш старый дом. На его месте уже стоял ресторан морепродуктов, — он вздохнул и перевернулся на спину. — Не знаю, что я ожидал там найти, — продолжил он. — Может, призраков родителей, которые были бы такими же, как когда мы еще жили там, лениво перемещаясь по дому и спрашивая, где я пропадал. Знаешь, моя мать по закону все еще имела надо мной опеку, и она подписала бумаги на отказ от меня,— он глянул на Ронду. — Она даже не посмотрела, что подписывает, просто сделала это, потому что так ей сказала тетя, — Кёрли отвел взгляд.

Ронда обвила его руками и поцеловала шею.

— Теперь ты в безопасности, — пообещала она, не веря своим собственным словам. — Они не смогут забрать тебя снова.

— Могут, — возразил он. — Мне исполнится восемнадцать только через шесть месяцев. Я не могу провести эти полгода там, если они поймают меня. К тому времени, как я оттуда выйду — если меня выпустят, — я буду потерян для жизни.

— Прекрати! — перебила его Ронда и, сев, пристально посмотрела на него. — Все бдет хорошо... Верно?

— Верно, — согласился он, улыбаясь. — Что бы ни случилось, я им не дамся. У меня же вышло в прошлый раз, — он дотянулся рукой и коснулся ее щеки.

— Почему все считают тебя ненормальным? — принялась размышлять Ронда. — То есть, я тоже всегда так думала, и, может, до сих пор отчасти с этим согласна, но — разве они не знают, что ты никому не причинишь вреда? Почему они не говорят о том, что ты хороший человек?

— Не знаю, — тихо произнес Кёрли. — Но у меня в семье ведь были случаи психических расстройств. Возможно, они боятся, что я покончу с собой, как мой отец.

Ронда помотала головой.

— Мы потешались над тобой в школе. Ты всегда... все время хотел сделать что-нибудь безумное, или делал, если мог. Как, например, в тот раз, когда занял кабинет директора и вытворял невесть что.

— Я делал все, что было в моих силах, чтобы быть услышанным. Это лучше, чем сидеть в тишине, принимая несправедливость, как другие унылые подростки, слетевшие с катушек.

Ронда расплылась в широкой улыбке:

— Я слышала, что однажды ты сказал, что хочешь освободить всех животных из зверинца. Это было абсолютно неразумно, но я подумала о том, что едва ли не присоединилась бы к тебе — видения павлинов, свободно убегающих в ночь, так и мелькали у меня перед глазами, — она рассмеялась. — Но потом, вероятно, все тут же закатили глаза и отмахнулись от тебя, — она взглянула на Кёрли. — Как и я.

Кёрли всматривался в ее глаза.

— Я всегда питал слабость к красоте за решеткой. Хотелось открыть ворота.

— Каково быть самому по себе? — задала спонтанный вопрос Ронда. — Когда ты приехал в Мэйн, было ли замечательно оказаться таким свободным?

— Я не был свободным, — ответил Кёрли. — Я всегда был привязан к тебе, даже тогда. Я скучал по тебе, гадал, увижусь ли с тобой когда-нибудь снова.

— Скучал по мне! Но мы же едва говорили друг с другом, когда ты еще был в Хиллвуде! Я забыла о том, жив ли ты вообще, покуда ты не появился и не приставил ко мне пистолет прошлой ночью.

— Ронда, — с улыбкой произнес Кёрли, — ты действительно думаешь, что это имеет какое-то значение? Ты думаешь, моя жизнь была бы пуста, если бы мы никогда больше не пересеклись, или ты отвергла бы меня насовсем? Нет! Мне было бы грустно, одиноко, но никогда не было бы пусто, пока ты жива и счастлива. Но за все то время, что я наблюдал за тобой, ты никогда не была счастлива. Поэтому я и сделал это. Не ради своего счастья, хотя это и приятно. Ради твоего.

Инстинкты диктовали Ронде машинально сказать о том, что, конечно же, его план не делает ее счастливой, но, прежде чем она сумела об этом поведать, к ней пришло осознание — делает. Несмотря на растущий страх, что все пойдет не так, и твердую уверенность, что все это — безрассудство, она была счастливей, чем когда бы то ни было. Просто лежать на кровати захудалого мотеля и разговаривать с этим парнем воодушевляло ее больше, чем что угодно, что можно купить за деньги.

Она уже намеревалась рассказать ему обо всем этом, но они оба услышали их.

Сирены.

— Нет, — вымолвила Ронда, вскочив с кровати. — Нет, нет! Что нам делать? Портье, наверно, увидел новости и позвонил копам...

Кёрли стоял, глядя на запертую дверь и задернутые шторы.

— Нужно бежать, — сказал он.

— Тут есть черный ход или окно? — испуганно спросила Ронда.

— Нет, — сообщил Кёрли, продолжая осматривать комнату. — Мы должны выбежать им навстречу.

— Что? — взвизгнула она. — Мы не можем! Они застрелят тебя, или заберут! — она подбежала к Кёрли и обняла, а он прижал ее к себе, поцеловав в лоб.

— Я люблю тебя, — напомнил он. — Нам пора идти.

Кёрли направился к двери.

— Нет! — воскликнула Ронда, но он уже отворил ее. Он выскочил из комнаты, и Ронда последовала за ним, побежав изо всех сил. Вся парковка была заполнена полицейскими, один из которых включил рупор:

— Не двигаться! — закричал он. — Бросить оружие! Мы будем стрелять! Мы будем стрелять!

Раздался выстрел. Но Кёрли был быстрее — он пустился бегом вокруг здания, где еще не было окружено полицией. Ронда бежала позади него, стараясь держаться к нему как можно ближе, чтобы они все же не открыли огонь.

— Ни с места! — снова крикнул полисмэн, и Ронда слышала, как несколько офицеров ринулись за ними в лес.

— Прекратите стрелять! — выкрикнула Ронда, обернувшись на бегу. — У меня нет обвинений, он мой друг! Он мой друг!

Но они не прекратили, и Ронда услышала, как Кёрли впереди удивленно вскрикнул. Она повернулась и увидела, что он пошатнулся; сперва она испугалась, что его подстрелили, но позже поняла, что он просто споткнулся о корень дерева. Он упал спиной на землю.

Облегчение было недолгим — высокий полицейский внезапно появился позади нее и направил пистолет на Кёрли, все еще пытающегося подняться.

— Ни с места!

Но Ронда знала, что он не подчинится. Знала, что будет означать для Кёрли, если его поймают, также зная, что он предпочтет этому умереть.

Он отступил назад, и у Ронды не было времени даже чтобы закричать, когда она увидела, что полицейский стреляет в Кёрли. Но вдруг, когда пуля вылетела из пистолета, время словно замедлилось. Что-то в ней щелкнуло, и она знала, что должна делать.

Она знала, почему Кёрли сделал ее такой счастливой, дав то, чего у нее никогда не было. Любовь без условий. Любовь без обид. Слепая, безумная, страстная любовь.

Любовь, готовая принять пулю.

Она хотела познать такую любовь, не от него, но ради него. И ей это удалось в тот самый момент — это было так ясно, что почти заставило ее улыбнуться. Безоговорочно. Она сделает, что угодно, и это ее освободит.

Она шагнула вперед.

На мгновение все вернулось к реальности. Ронда ощутила очень сильный удар в спину, услышала выстрелы, но для нее они были словно под водой. Она подняла взгляд — размытый образ Кёрли мелькнул перед ней. У него было самое болезненное выражение лица, которое ей когда-либо доводилось видеть.

Почему? — хотела спросить Ронда. Ей хотелось объяснить ему, что он вернул ее к жизни всего лишь за последние несколько часов. Она была счастлива отдать за это свою собственную жизнь — для нее это значило сделать все, что она могла.

Ронда хотела рассказать обо всем этом, но не сумела заговорить — когда она открыла рот, из него выплеснулось что-то липкое и теплое.

Последнее, что она слышала, умирая, — крик Кёрли. Последнее, что она видела — верхушки деревьев в лесу, сквозь которые проглядывалось утреннее небо. Последнее, что она почувствовала — скользкое падение вниз сквозь собственное нутро.

Последним, что пронеслось в ее мыслях, было: «Я поступила правильно?».


	2. Часть II

Ронда ощутила, словно плывет. Она открыла глаза и обнаружила, что лежит в открытом поле, окруженная высокой зеленой травой. Подняв взгляд, она увидела саму себя, свое отражение, взирающее на нее сверху вниз.

— Безмозглая дрянь, — сказала другая она. Ронда нахмурилась.

— Прошу прощения? — вымолвила она и села, потирая голову. — Где я, черт подери?

— Черт — ха! — с издевкой ответили ей. — В аду тебе самое место, за все хорошее, что ты натворила.

— Что? — воскликнула Ронда, уставившись на своего двойника. До нее медленно дошло, что была ее сестра-близнец. Она была мертва и прямо сейчас смотрела на Рэйчел.

— Очень умно, сестренка, — проговорила Рэйчел, скрестив руки на груди. — Самый верный способ решить все проблемы — принять пулю, конечно! Оставить бедного парня в одиночку справляться с копами и любовью всей его жизни, погибшей из-за него.

— А что мне оставалось делать? — выпалила Ронда. — Позволить им убить его?

— Все же было бы лучше, — промолвила Рэйчел, пожав плечами, — чем то, что с ним станет.

— Что? — закричала Ронда, паникуя. — Что с ним случится?

— А что, как ты сама думаешь, случится, когда ты умрешь, Ронда? Мама с папой приложат все силы — да так, что он будет счастлив отделаться тем, что снова окажется в психушке!

— Нет, нет! — возразила Ронда, приложив ладонь ко лбу. — Я не подумала... Я... Я лишь хотела спасти его!

— Черт, Ронда, ты такая недотепа, — сказала Рэйчел, качнув головой. — А ты ведь даже не спала с ним! Умереть девственником, даже не имея возможности доказать, что ты хороший любовник!

— Какая ты вульгарная! — обвинила ее Ронда. — Откуда тебе вообще это известно?

— Алло? Всезнающий Ангел-Хранитель на проводе? — передразнила та. — Господи, Ронда, я думала ты лучше распорядишься той жизнью, что я тебе отдала.

— Жизнь, что ты отдала мне? — удивилась Ронда.

— Так точно. Ты не единственная, кто может бездумно принести свою жизнь в жертву ради любви. Либо одна из нас, либо обе, Рон. Мы были слабы, мы бы не пережили свое младенчество. И я позволила тебе забрать мою силу. Я решила, что лучше дать хоть одной из нас жить настоящей жизнью, чем загубить нас обоих. И что ты с этим сделала? Все испортила!

— Мне так жаль, — Ронда расплакалась. — Я все разрушила. Моя жизнь была катастрофой, а теперь я сломала жизнь Кёрли тоже. Лучше бы ты жила вместо меня!

Рэйчел приблизилась к сестре и обняла.

— Дай мне закончить, ладно? — попросила она.

— Что? — Ронда еще сильнее заплакала. — Хочешь еще больше раскритиковать мою никчемную жизнь?

— Ну, это ведь только мое мнение. Вот что, пожертвовать собственной жизнью ради чего-то или кого-то, любимого тобой — большое дело. А у тебя особый случай. Видишь эту пулю, попавшую в тебя? Она пронзила твое сердце. В такой ситуации не выжить — твое сердце уничтожено.

Ронда всхлипнула.

— Но, — продолжила Рэйчел и залезла в карман белого костюма, что был на ней надет, — мне довелось иметь одно, которым я никогда не воспользовалась, и, чтоб ты знала, оно того же возраста, что и твое, — она вытащила руку, и ярко-красный свет засиял в ее ладони.

— Что? — ошарашенно вымолвила Ронда, утирая слезы. — О чем ты говоришь? Я могу вернуться?

— Ну да. Или можешь преставиться, — развела руками Рэйчел. — Выбор за тобой.

— Я хочу вернуться! — воодушевленно воскликнула Ронда.

— Тогда это чудо. — Рэйчел протянула руку. Ты знаешь, тебе придется дать немало действительно банальных и слезливых интервью на ток-шоу, покуда все не уляжется, — проговорила она. — Возьми его, Ронда.

Ронда дотянулась и положила руку на сердце сестры.

— Рэйчел, — сказала она, и вокруг нее поднялся сильный ветер. — Прости.

— Это не твоя вина, — отозвалась Рэйчел, и Ронда поняла, что она имеет в виду. — Я с трудом дала тебе шанс в прошлый раз. Ты удивила меня, Ронда, и надо сказать, приятно. Ты впервые за свою жизнь была полностью самоотверженна. А у умершего ради другого человека не просто вырастают крылья — я тоже считаю, что это круто. И у тебя там чертовски хороший парень. Не упусти его.

— Не упущу, — прошептала Ронда.

Ронда расслышала жужжание аппаратуры и гул голосов селекторной связи. Она услышала, как ее мать тихо переговаривается с ее отцом. Слышала шелест газетных страниц.

Она открыла глаза.

Сквозь больничное окно пробивался солнечный свет. Что произошло? Она проснулась ото сна с участием ее сестры — это все, что ей было известно. Родители сидели в противоположном конце палаты, ёрзая на неудобных больничных стульях.

— О, милая! — воскликнула ее мама, подскочила и подбежала к ней. — Она очнулась!

Она осторожно обняла Ронду за плечи и оставила легкие поцелуи на каждой щеке.

— Браво, Ронда, — произнес отец, поднявшись и направившись к кровати с газетой в руках. — Ты хорошо перенесла операцию, несмотря на то, что большинство врачей здесь оказались полными идиотами!

— Мы хотим сказать, в самом деле, — вставила мать, закатив глаза, — я никогда не сталкивалась с таким непрофессионализмом.

События прошлой ночи вспышкой вернулись к Ронде, и на глаза навернулись слезы при мысли о Кёрли.

— Тот парень, что был со мной, — проговорила она, пытаясь прочистить охрипшее горло, — где он?

— Не волнуйся, куколка, — ответил Бакли, похлопывая ее по коленке. — Мы его изолировали.

Слеза скользнула по щеке Ронды.

— Где он? — с мольбой спросила она снова. — Я хочу увидеть его, он мой друг. Это... это была просто шутка! Мы затеяли это, чтобы всех напугать, но все вышло из-под контроля, — она несла бессмыслицу, пытаясь выставить Кёрли невиновным. Про себя она молила, чтобы он не сказал полиции ничего, что могло бы опровергнуть ее версию.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь! — Брук издала сердитый смешок. — Ради шутки, Рон? Ты едва не погибла! Нам сказали, что это чудо, пуля остановилась, едва не задев сердце, — немыслимо близко! Чудо!

— Я должна увидеть его, — расплакалась Ронда. — Мамочка, я люблю его, и хочу увидеть его сейчас же!

— Дорогая, — пробормотал отец, — она, должно быть, не в себе от шока, да? Может, нам стоит позвонить доктору Блисс...

— Это не шок! — перебила Ронда. — Я абсолютно в здравом уме и сознании. И если он проведет еще хоть один миг в тюрьме из-за этого ужасного недоразумения, я... я... — она отчаянно напрягала мозг в поисках хоть чего-либо, что может предпринять реабилитирующаяся после операции девушка, находясь на больничной койке.

Но ничего не нашлось. Родители не верили ей, и оставалось только ждать, покуда доктора разрешат полиции ее допросить. Она твердо решила придерживаться истории, что они с Кёрли затеяли все это как розыгрыш, но все пошло совершенно не так.

— Значит, розыгрыш, — скептически отметил офицер полиции. — Почему же вы от нас убегали?

— Мы испугались, — ответила Ронда. — Вы открыли по нам огонь, стреляли по машине! Мы не знали, что делать — растерялись и запаниковали.

— Тогда почему парень сам не рассказал нам об этом, когда мы взяли его под стражу?

— Я не знаю, — сердце у Ронды ёкнуло, и она молилась, чтобы Кёрли в своем гневе и горести не сказал ничего, что могло бы его изобличить. — Быть может, он был слишком напуган , чтобы говорить. То есть, он ведь думал, что я мертва.

Полицейский пристально посмотрел на нее.

— Да, он не проронил ни слова с тех пор, как это произошло, — сообщил он. — Его дядя и тетя сказали, что у него психическое расстройство.

— Это чушь! — выкрикнула Ронда. — Это была полностью моя идея, понятно? Я... заплатила ему, чтобы он это сделал, мне просто хотелось внимания!

— Дача ложных показаний — преступление, юная леди, — грозно проговорил тот.

— Простите, мистер, — вмешался отец Ронды с противоположного конца комнаты, — возможно, сейчас самое время поговорить о том, что _полицейский выстрелил в мою дочь_!

Ронда была поражена — никогда она не видела, чтобы отец проявлял столько эмоций. Он был вне себя, и офицер, умолкнувший от этого маленького напоминания, демонстративно захлопнул блокнот на глазах разозленного богача.

— Ладно, хорошо, — отступился тот. — Судя по вашим заявлениям, я должен счесть вас обоих лишь подростками с кучей проступков, в числе которых неповиновение полиции, — офицер запнулся, взглянув на все еще суровое выражение лица и губ мистера Ллойда, и продолжил: — но в свете произошедшего, мы поможем вам выпутаться из положения без привлечения к общественным работам и штрафа, если, — он опять бросил взгляд на родителей Ронды, — ваши родные не выдвинут обвинений тому парню, Таддеусу.

— Пожалуйста, — сказала Ронда, прежде чем Бакли или Брук успели вставить свое слово. — Пожалуйста, не надо. Это лишь моя вина. Он не делал ничего, кроме того, о чем я сама его просила.

— Что ж, ладно, — проговорил ее отец. — Только при условии, что ты никогда больше не увидишься с этим маньяком.

Сердце Ронды раскололось пополам от этих слов — от мысли об отсутствии возможности видеться с единственным человеком, который впервые в жизни заставил ее почувствовать себя действительно любимой, захотелось снова умереть. Но если это являлось единственным способом, чтобы его освободили... Она знала, что адвокаты отца легко сумеют завести на него дело, если захотят. У нее не было другого выбора.

— Хорошо, — выдавила она, слезы хлынули из глаз.

— Никаких обвинений, офицер, — заявил отец Ронды, положив тому руку на плечо, и повел к выходу. — Теперь, если можно, перекинемся парой слов снаружи насчет штрафа, о котором вы упомянули, и о халатности полицейских...

— Подождите! — воскликнула Ронда. — А он — Таддеус — в курсе, что я жива?

Полицейский нахмурился.

— Не знаю, — ответил он. — Полагаю, нет. Потому что, эм... В общем, полицейский попал в вас, ваше положение было на грани жизни и смерти, ввиду чего мы не могли точно оценить обвинения; да и вообще мы не обязаны сообщать ему о вашем состоянии, — он пожал плечами. — Наверное, он все таки не знает.

— Прошу вас, — в слезах попросила Ронда, — сообщите ему, что я жива, что я в порядке. И — если вы можете исполнить маленькую просьбу девушки, которая чуть не погибла от рук одного из ваших офицеров, — я хочу увидеть его в последний раз, — она перевела взгляд на отца.

— Ронда, — нахмурился Бакли, — ради всего святого, зачем это нужно?

— Потому что я люблю его, папочка, — просипела она.

— Я все же считаю, что у тебя истерический бред, — пробурчал он. — Но, ладно. Скажете друг другу слова прощания. И под «прощанием» я имею в виду «ради блага». Я не желаю, чтобы моя дочь шлялась по городу с этим жалким отбросом, который позволил поставить ей свою жизнь на кон ради идиотской шутки.

После этого он вместе с офицером покинул комнату. Ронда повернулась к матери.

— Мам, — обратилась она, — я видела сон, пока была без сознания. Он был... о Рэйчел.

Брук отвела взгляд в сторону, к окну.

— Мне она снится каждую ночь, — промолвила она. Ронда крепко зажмурила глаза, но еще больше слез покатилось по ее щекам.

— Мне так жаль, мамочка. Прости меня.

Ее мать повернулась и подошла к ней, крепко обняла и стала гладить по волосам.

— Тише, принцесса, — утешала она. — Это не твоя вина.

 _Это не твоя вина_. Рэйчел во сне казала ей то же самое. Но Ронда не могла избавиться от мысли, что вся неразбериха с ее жизнью — дело только ее собственных рук. Почему она не замечала Кёрли до того, как это все приключилось? Они могли бы быть нормальной парой, ходить в кино и обниматься на парковках вместо того, чтобы скрываться и лгать полиции.

Но полюбила бы она его при обычных обстоятельствах? Ронда в этом сильно сомневалась. Она принимала во внимание тот факт, что ради нее он наплевал на все — на логику, здравый смысл, репутацию. В конечном итоге, чтобы завоевать ее понадобилось то, в чем он все это время себя корил — он готов сделать все во имя того, что считает правильным.

— Все будет хорошо, дорогая, — говорила ей мама, пока Ронда плакала. — Твоя жизнь вернется в привычное русло, и все будет просто замечательно.

Ронда заплакала еще сильнее, вспомнив, что последнее полученное ею такое обещание не сбылось.

Она заснула, ожидая, пока Кёрли приведут в больницу для их последней встречи. Она была вымотана своими рыданиями, всем тем, что случилось, и тяжестью перемен, что на нее сейчас свалились. Целый день школьные друзья то и дело появлялись на ресепшне с цветами и просьбами увидеться с Рондой, но она обеспечила уверенность в том, что к ней не попадет никто.

Кроме одного человека.

— Ронда?

Она распахнула глаза, медленно приходя в себя после введенной дозы обезболивающего, и увидела его. Кёрли стоял возле ее кровати, рассматривая ее и неуверенно опустив руки на край постели. Выглядел он чудовищно — небритый, глаза покраснели от полопавшихся сосудов, непричесанный. На нем была та же одежда, в которой он был, когда ее похитил. Увидев, что Ронда открыла глаза, он умудрился выдавить улыбку.

— Твой маленький друг здесь, — не без нотки холодности сообщила ее мать, все еще присутствующая в палате.

— Можешь оставить нас одних, мам? — попросила Ронда, не отрывая глаз от Кёрли. Брук издала звук неодобрения.

— Хорошо, — неохотно согласилась она. — Но мы с отцом будем прямо за дверью, если тебе что-либо понадобится.

На этом она вышла, оставив пару наедине.

Кёрли собирался заговорить, но тут же закрыл рот и крепко зажмурился, подавляя всхлип. Он упал на колени подле койки и опустился лицом на матрас.

— Я думал, ты умерла, — дрожащим голосом сказал он, — и в этом виноват я. Я думал, что убил тебя.

Он поднял на нее взгляд, готовый вот-вот расплакаться. Ронда потянулась к нему.

— Я в порядке, — сказала она, — и не жалею о содеянном. Если бы на моем месте был ты... Если бы это был ты... — она не знала, как выразиться; точнее, разумеется, ее встреча с Рэйчел была всего лишь сном, но у нее было стойкое чувство, что если бы пуля попала в Кёрли, он не вернулся бы к жизни таким чудесным образом, как это произошло в случае с ней.

Кёрли заколебался.

— Не стоило мне даже прикасаться к тебе. Я не виню твоих родителей за то, что они бросают на меня такие презрительные взгляды, Это я во всем виноват.

— Ох, хватит! — перебила его Ронда, устав выслушивать подобное. — Какой смысл искать виновного? Что сделано, то сделано, и я совсем не виню тебя. Прошлой ночью ты _спас_ мою жизнь. Если бы ты не забрал меня с выпускного, я бы так никогда и не познала — это, — я была бы в безопасности, но лишь наполовину живя.

После этого он упал в ее объятия. Она целовала его шею, щеки, нос, на мгновение позволив себе забыть, что это все в последний раз.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказала она, сердце сжалось от осознания отцовского ультиматума. Кёрли отпрянул, глядя на нее с разрастающейся широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Правда? — уточнил он. — Ты любишь меня?

— Я очень сильно тебя люблю, Таддеус Гаммельторп, — произнесла она, снова сорвавшись на плач. Он приподнял ее в своих объятиях.

— Я никогда не позволю никому причинить тебе боль снова, — пообещал он.

— Кёрли, — начала Ронда, решив, что ей лучше оборвать все сразу, чем оттягивать боль,— мой отец... — она замялась, не зная, как сообщить ему.

— Я знал, что все будет в порядке, — говорил он, улыбаясь и вытирая ее слезы. — Я не знал точно, каким образом; и когда в тебя выстрелили, конечно, я подумал, что ошибся. Я совсем не так представлял начало пути для нас, но все ведь действительно будет хорошо, верно?

Ронда отрицательно помотала головой.

— Нет, — произнесла она сбивчивым шепотом, — не будет.

Он нахмурился:

— Что ты такое говоришь? — спросил он, погладив ее по щеке. — После операции нет никаких осложнений...

— Не из-за этого. Я в порядке. За исключением того факта, что мой отец запретил мне с тобой видеться.

Кёрли молчал некоторое время.

— Могу понять его чувства, — наконец вымолвил он, опустив голову.

— Не говори так!

— Что, если мы убежим вместе? — предложил он.

— О, Кёрли, — ответила Ронда, выдавив дрожащую улыбку. — Я бы согласилась даже на это. Но нам придется скрываться и от закона тоже. Он обвинит тебя в похищении, если ты что-нибудь предпримешь.

Кёрли резко отвел взгляд. Она ждала, что он скажет хоть что-нибудь; он взял ее руку и оставил призрачный поцелуй на ее ладони. Ронда вспомнила о Рэйчел в своем сне, протягивающей ей сердце в раскрытых ладонях. «Не упусти его», — сказала она.

— Мне снилась сестра, пока я была без сознания, — сообщила Ронда, нарушив молчание между ними. — Мы разговаривали. Я... я знаю, это был всего лишь сон, но все казалось таким реальным.

— Что она сказала? — подавленным голосом спросил Кёрли и взглянул на Ронду.

— Вообще-то, она сказала, что ты хорош в постели, — припомнила Ронда.

Кёрли горько усмехнулся.

— Я не знаю, как жить без тебя. Особенно теперь, когда я знаю, что ты любишь меня тоже.

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — прошептала Ронда. — Будем встречаться тайно. Если придется.

— Это может быть не так просто, — предположил Кёрли. — Меня выгнали из школы, и путевка в дурдом все еще в силе. Полиция доставит меня туда после этого короткого визита.

— Что?— воскликнула Ронда. — Нет! Они не могут!

— Могут, — сказал Кёрли. — Я не хотел тебе говорить — думал, мы что-нибудь решим вместе, но теперь, когда я здесь, то начинаю понимать, что все это было обречено на провал с самого начала. Это моя вина, Ронда. Я погубил нас.

— Нет! — Ронда нервно оглядела палату в поисках хоть-какого-нибудь способа для Кёрли сбежать. — Это не так, — все будет хорошо, помнишь? У нас все будет хорошо!

— Боюсь, что это лишь пустые разговоры сумасшедшего,— печально отметил он. Дверь в палату открылась, и в нее вошли родители Ронды и офицер полиции, доставивший Кёрли из тюрьмы.

— Нет! — закричала Ронда. — Пожалуйста, — умоляла она, глядя на полицейского. — Вы не можете его забрать — он не сделал ничего плохого!

— Пойдем, — сказал тот, обратившись к Кёрли. — Время вышло!

— Стойте! — Ронда вцепилась в руку Кёрли. — Это ошибка, он хороший человек!

— Ладно, парень, — сказал офицер, ухватив Кёрли за руку. — Давай обойдемся без проблем, а?

Кёрли кивнул. Он повернулся к Ронде и сказал:

— Все кончено. Мне жаль.

— Что? — воскликнула она. — Ты сдаешься? После всего, что было?

— Ронда, — произнес Кёрли. — Что мне еще сделать? Я люблю тебя. Я думал, что этого будет достаточно, но оказалось — нет. Они никогда не позволят нам быть вместе, — он перевел взор на Бакли, смотрящего на полицейского взглядом, отдающим команду: уведи его отсюда ко всем чертям и немедленно.

— Пошли, — сказал офицер, дернув Кёрли за руку. Ронда в оцепенении позволила ладони Кёрли выскользнуть из ее хватки.

Он не отрывал от нее глаз, покуда его не утащили из комнаты. Ронда видела в этом проблеск надежды, тайный знак, предполагающий быть понятым, но она не могла вообразить, что они еще могут поделать. Они потеряли друг друга.

Хельга нетерпеливо ожидала в кофейне, глядя на дверь. В тот день она снова сделала это — подкинула в шкафчик Арнольду записку с признанием в своих чувствах и попросила прийти сюда после учебы.

Всерьез начав беспокоиться, она завидела светловолосую голову, появившуюся перед дверью, и услышала, как звякнул подвешенный над ней колокольчик. Несомненно, это был он — ее репоголовый. Она чуть не расплылась в радостной улыбке, когда он направился к столику. Ей не удавалось прочесть его настрой — он был обеспокоен? Заинтересован? Испытывал отвращение?

— Хельга, — произнес он, и его низкий голос сразил ее наповал, как и всегда. — Я получил твою записку, — он присел за столик, наблюдая за тем, как она смущенно пытается не пересекаться с ним взглядом. — К чему это все?

В Хельге вспыхнуло негодование:

— К чему это все? А ты как думаешь, дундук? Я люблю тебя, ясно! Я по уши в тебя влюблена, сильно, страстно...

Привычная тирада Хельги была прервана звоном висящего над входом кофейни колокольчика, когда еще одна пара зашла вовнутрь. Держась за руки, они подошли к стойке. Девушка обняла парня за торс и прижалась лицом к его спине, незаметно улыбаясь, пока он делал заказ. Он расплатился за кофе и они сели на один из диванов, стоящих возле стены, обнимаясь друг с другом и периодически целуясь в промежутках между глотками кофе.

— Эй, — сказал Арнольд, глядя на них, — это же Кёрли и Ронда.

— Будь я проклята, — промолвила Хельга. — А я все гадала, что же с ними стало, после всех-то слухов. Я слышала, что его родственники поместили его в психбольницу, а ее — отправили учиться во Францию.

— Значит, нет, — отозвался Арнольд, поймал взгляд Кёрли и по-дружески помахал ему рукой в знак приветствия. — Кажется, у них все хорошо.

— Это так странно, — сказала Хельга, наблюдая за ними. — Поговаривают, что это был какой-то план Ронды, чтобы засветиться в местных новостях. Я даже слышала, будто она подтасовала результаты выборов королевы прома, чтобы все это осуществить. Но я предполагала, что после своих пятнадцати минут славы она избавится от Кёрли, как от вышедшего из моды наряда.

— Я рад, что это не так. Мне кажется, они милая пара, а Ронда стала более дружелюбной с тех пор, как они вместе.

— Дружелюбной? — спросила Хельга с издевкой. — Да она по-прежнему дышит огнем, если не так на нее посмотреть!

— Да, но для Ронды, — с улыбкой сказал Арнольд, — это большое достижение.

— Ты только взгляни на них, — усмехнулась Хельга. — Они выглядят такими счастливыми. Меня сейчас стошнит.

Арнольд рассмеялся.

— Так ты любишь меня? — спросил он.

Хельга подняла на него взгляд, обомлев.

— Ты же знаешь, что да, — ответила она.

— Хельга, — томным голосом произнес он, дотянувшись через стол до ее руки.

— Арнольд, — мечтательно проскулила она.

— Хельга!

— Арнольд!

— Хельга!

Ронда оторвалась от совместного с Кёрли чтения газеты и питья кофе и бросила взгляд на Арнольда и Хельгу, вцепившихся друг в друга за своим столиком и интенсивно смотрящих друг другу в глаза.

— Что вообще творится между этими двоими? — спросила она, склонив голову на плечо Кёрли. Он тоже перевел взгляд на парочку.

— Не знаю, — ответил он. — Мне как-то все равно, — он вернул внимание к газете. — А тебе?

— Тоже, — сказала Ронда. — Не то чтобы очень.

Она перевела взор на просматриваемые ими объявления о сдаче жилья в пригородах Нью-Йорка, где Ронда должна была начать учиться в колледже Вассар этой осенью. Жизнь Ронды кардинально изменилась с той ночи, которую они с Кёрли теперь в шутку называют их «первым свиданием». Она осталась заносчивой, она осталась стервой, но если раньше она заботилась только об одном человеке на всем белом свете — о себе, — то теперь таких людей было двое. Ей нравилась вселенная, в которой они с Кёрли обитали — они нашли друг в друге целый мир, достаточно большой для постоянного проживания.

— Вот подходящая, — сказал Кёрли. — Две спальни, мы сможем сделать в одной из них кабинет или — библиотеку! — он улыбнулся. Ронда хихикнула над его так обожаемым ею энтузиазмом и поцеловала его в нос.

Ей не верилось, что они занимаются поисками квартиры, хотя всего лишь несколько месяцев назад они оба были уверены, что никогда не увидят друг друга снова. Тогда Кёрли все же отправили в Cedar Oaks — психиатрическую больницу в северной части штата, там провели обследования и пришли к выводу, что он не нуждается в лечении.

— Он просто глупый влюбленный юноша, — дословное заключение доктора. — Переводите его в подростковое отделение на несколько дней и пусть он занимается обучением, но не тратьте мое время на него здесь.

Итак, Кёрли провел три недели под заключением за то, что пронес незаряженный пистолет на школьное мероприятие. Тем временем, Ронда, восстанавливающаяся дома после полученного пулевого ранения, все же наслаждаясь неделей пребывания в домашних условиях по причине ее отстранения из-за инцидента на проме, не зная судьбы Кёрли, подала документы в колледж Вассар, дав понять своей матери, что не желает ехать во Францию. Согласившись с тем, что для Ронды сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы находиться в чужой стране самой по себе, ее родители решили, что Вассар является прекрасной альтернативой и, когда она узнала о своем зачислении, дали согласие оплачивать ее обучение.

Конечно же, все пошло наперекосяк, когда однажды ночью Кёрли объявился на пороге ее дома, с чемоданами и новостями, что он вернулся домой и чист перед законом. Родители Ронды были вне себя от гнева и грозились вызвать полицию, но, стоя на лестнице их особняка, Ронда поняла, что в этот момент она должна принять решение, определяющее всю ее дальнейшую жизнь: должна ли она сделать шаг вперед и убежать вместе с Кёрли — который смотрел на нее с мольбой в этих серых глазах — и забыть о полной оплате обучения в Вассаре, поездке в Египет в августе, обновленном осеннем гардеробе — обо всем том, что могут дать ей родительские деньги? Или она вернется внутрь, обратно к беззаботной и комфортной жизни, но вдали от той любви, что предлагает ей Кёрли, любви, которая смогла спасти ее от самой себя

Она рухнула в его объятья и в прямом смысле убежала вместе с ним, через улицы, налегке, пока родители кричали ей вслед со ступеней их дома. На тот момент прошло уже два дня после ее восемнадцатого дня рождения, она была совершеннолетней и свободной.

Они провели первую ночь вместе едва ли не в самом жалком мотеле города, но Ронде было все равно. Она не могла поверить в то, что Кёрли свободен, ведь казалось невозможным, что он сумеет избежать длинных рук желающих сбагрить его куда подальше дяди и тети и отделаться от полиции, намеревающейся его арестовать.

Кёрли взял все свои сбережения — их было немного, но достаточно, — чтобы снять квартиру чуть южнее от железнодорожных путей и устроился на работу на лесной склад. Он работал весь день, по вечерам занимаясь, чтобы окончить высшую школу. Ронда работала в салоне маникюра днем и подрабатывала официанткой по вечерам, и каким-то образом этим двоим удавалось сводить концы с концами.

Для Ронды переход от легкой жизни верхнего слоя общества к работе почти по четырнадцать часов в день был тяжелым, и у нее не было возможности насладиться той романтикой, которую она хотела бы разделить с Кёрли, ввиду того, что они оба отсутствовали дома целыми днями и были измотаны, когда возвращались. Но ей нравилось к чему-то стремиться, нравилось ощущение того, что у нее есть цель. Раньше все по жизни доставалось ей легко, но —хотя иногда ей снова этого хотелось после целого дня разукрашивания ногтей стервозных дамочек с восточной стороны, а затем снований туда-обратно с выкрикиваемыми в ресторане заказами, — теперь ее жизнь обрела смысл и стала настоящей.

И она любила Кёрли. Она возвращалась домой и заставала его на их потрепанной двуспальной кровати за изучением химии, и это стоило каждой секунды ее непосильного труда.

— Однажды, — виновато обещал он ей каждый раз, когда они ложились спать вместе, — я смогу обеспечивать тебя, и тебе не придется так работать...

— Эй, — говорила Ронда с улыбкой, — может, это я тебя буду обеспечивать. В конце концов, из нас я одна иду учиться в колледж.

Ронда планировала получить насколько возможно больше стипендий и займов — она не собиралась отказываться от Вассара только потому что ее спесивые родители ненавидели ее бойфренда. Но так уж вышло, что их больше заботил тот факт, что дочь погрязнет в долгах еще до своего двадцатилетия, нежели ее выбор мужчины, и они упросили ее вернуться в отчий дом.

— Прошу тебя, Ронда, — взмолился отец. — Нам невыносимо от мысли, что ты живешь в этих трущобах — а если с тобой что-нибудь случится? Возвращайся домой, мы оплатим твое обучение, возобновим твои кредитки — сделаем все, что пожелаешь!

Ронда улыбнулась:

— Все, что угодно? — хитро спросила она.

Вот так она вместе с Кёрли вернулась к проживанию во владении Ллойдов в благополучной части города: Ронда, как распорядились родители — в своей комнате, а Кёрли — в гостевой. Ронда скучала по ощущению самодостаточности, и еще больше по совместному отходу ко сну вместе с Кёрли в его объятиях, но она была рада оказаться вдали от тараканов, уличных драг-дилеров и нескончаемых часов неблагодарной работы.

И хотя родители Ронды поначалу решительно отвергали Кёрли, он начал расти в их глазах, когда они увидели, насколько он предан их дочери. Он продолжал работать на складе и с гордостью регулярно вносил плату за проживание в доме Ллойдов, что их очень впечатлило. Еще больше их впечатлило, и, если уж начистоту, повергло в шок, когда этот парень получил свой аттестат и был принят с полной стипендией в колледж Марист.

— Кто бы знал, что ты гений? — прокомментировала Ронда, когда он получил свое письмо о зачислении, и крепко обняла.

— Большинство маньяков — гении, как ни крути, — Кёрли улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть свой восторг. — Я не рьяный сторонник обучения в институте, — посетовал он, — но, пожалуй, мне нужно будет чем-то занять себя, пока ты будешь на учебе.

Ронде до сих пор не верилось, что Кёрли был с самого начала прав — все шло хорошо. Она дотянулась рукой, чтобы заправить его темные волосы за ухо, пока он изучал очередное объявление.

— Две спальни, одна ванная, — прочитал он. — Паркетный пол и просторная кухня, — он поднял взгляд на Ронду. — Что думаешь?

Ронда посмотрела на любящего ее парня и улыбнулась.

— Вообще-то, я просто поражаюсь. Как ты мог с самого начала знать, что то, что ты направишь мне пистолет в лицо, приведет нас к этому? Ты ведь знал, не так ли? Ты знал, что я влюблюсь в тебя — самодовольного негодяя, — и знал, что мы отвертимся от последствий твоего этого фокуса — черт, я даже подумываю, что ты знал, что наши проблемы с деньгами решатся.

— Да, — ответил Кёрли, пожав плечами. — Я же говорил тебе, а? Ты наконец веришь мне? — с усмешкой спросил он.

— Пожалуй, да. Но все же, _как_?

Кёрли отложил газету и обнял Ронду одной рукой, откинувшись назад.

— Ронда, разве у тебя никогда не было просто чувства? Ощущения, то все получится?

— Да, — тихо сказала она. — Однажды было.

Его лицо озарилось улыбкой, он подался вперед и поцеловал ее.

— Что ж, — сообщил он, — сегодня мне не нужно возвращаться на работу. Чем ты хочешь заняться?

Ронда на миг задумалась, затем улыбнулась и наклонилась, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо:

— Давай освободим из зоопарка всех животных.

Хельга и Арнольд оторвали взор друг от друга, услышав, как колокольчик на двери снова зазвенел, возвещая о том, что Кёрли и Ронда покидают кофейню, со смехом и заговорщическим выражением на лицах.

— Хм, — Арнольд притянул Хельгу к себе, положив ее голову себе на плечо. — На секунду я начал сомневаться, что то, что они вместе — это хорошо.

— Почему нет? — возразила теперь уже довольная Хельга. — Пусть веселятся, чокнутые мерзавцы.

— Ты только подумай, Хельга. Кёрли Гаммельторп, штурмующий администрацию, швыряющийся тестами, имеющий оружие, и девушка вроде Ронды, которая будет кричать и топать ногами, дозволяя даже взять себя в заложницы, покуда не получит то, чего хочет — вместе?

— Я поняла, что ты имеешь в виду, — пробормотала Хельга, глядя вслед удаляющейся вниз по улице парочке.

— Замечательно, наконец, видеть их двоих счастливыми, — сказал Арнольд. — Но я начинаю опасаться за весь остальной мир.

 **Конец.**


End file.
